67th Hunger Games
by sugarspice12
Summary: Twenty-four tributes fight to the death. Who will be the winner?
1. Reapings

**Alright, first fanfiction! This is the 67th Hunger Games, and I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only. Any mean-ness will be blocked immediately :) If you haven't got something nice or constructive to say, don't say it! Simple as. Anyways, the chapters leading up to the Games won't be nearly as detailed as the actual Games- it's just to get a feel for the characters. They'll just be two districts at a time until the actual thing. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Brianna Robinson, D1 (18)

This is my year. OK, I've never killed anyone, but I've been picked to volunteer for the Games and you can bet your last hair tie that I'm gonna win. As I twirl around in the mirror, I check myself out. Black off-the-shoulder top, pastel blue jeans and black ankle boots topped off with my blonde hair in an elaborate jeweled bun. Oh yeah, Reaping, get ready. After all, blondes have more fun.

When I arrive at the Reaping, Millie Mannequin, our escort, is just saying what an honour it is to go up for the games, when Nathan Carrol, my super-cute crush as of two years ago, looks at me with his brooding brown eyes and black spiky hair and says "You look pretty. Win for me, yeah?"

Oh my actual Panem in a jumper (better not say that to him) he said I was pretty and he wanted me to win! He doesn't want me dead! That's a great start! "Not so bad yourself," I say with a flirty smile, "and I will. Count on it." Just as I say this, Millie says "Ladies first! Okay, so... Nadia-"

"I volunteer!" I shout. I confidently strut up to the platform, flashing a smile at the crowd. I don't really take in the rest until I hear the name of the boy tribute. As usual there's a volunteer, and his name is Henry Madderson. He's not very attractive, with greasy hair and a pasty complexion. But I don't care.

I'll be back, District One.

Dennis Brown, D12 (13)

My outfit is plain, simple and boring. I don't make a huge effort for these things. After all, we have no tessarae, no extra names in the bowl and I'm a geeky only child without any friends so I sure as hell won't be volunteering. Two names out of thousands in that bowl are mine. Statistically, there isn't a huge chance that I will be picked, so I don't really bother. As I make my way to the Reaping, I sit with the kids my age and wait for it. Kylie Mirror, the escort for our district, calls the female tribute up. She is called Anni Basset. Pretty but clearly nervous, fiddling with her hands despite the smile. Then it is time for the boys. Kylie digs around in the glass bowl and pulls out a name.

She reads it out.

It's mine.


	2. Train Rides

**OK, onto the train rides now. I promise, this will all work out! You should meet all the characters before the Games, either in their POV or someone else's. If not, you'll hear the interviews and get some sort of idea. I'm curious to know what you think. Leave a review below if you wanna make someone smile! Unless it's a mean review. We went over this before. The point being, I have an idea of who's going to win but I don't know yet! You could help me if you want. I'm all open! :) Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Mike Ellis, D2 (18)

Aaaand we made it! Train rides! Make no mistake, the crowd's gonna love me even more than I'll love the sponsor gifts that'll practically be raining from the sky! Let's be real, I've got it all. I'm strong, muscular, good-looking and I can wield a sword like you never could. These guys have nothing on me. Oh, here comes the mouse- also known as my district partner, Ella Hiddoll. Honestly, she's so pathetic- even for a twelve-year-old. The volunteer got cold feet at the last second so she ended up having to embarrass me as my district partner. I suppose she's pretty, but not next to me. Her freckled face is hidden behind her wavy red hair as she asks with her big green eyes "A-are we going to watch the Reapings back?". I look at her disdainfully and scoff. "Of course we are. Don't you know anything? Honestly, stupid as a donkey, about as attractive as one and too shy to talk properly in front of a camera. You'll die in the bloodbath for sure."

Then something in her face changes. Now I see fury, not meekness. "Well," she begins, "I wouldn't get too confident if I were you. I happen to be the winner of the Martial Arts Trophy in my district- adults _and_ children. Would you like me to use you to demonstrate how to snap a neck? It shouldn't hurt, as you're such a _dummy_ ," she calmly retaliates. "I also went to survival camp for six years. I might not be a supermodel, but at least I have a chance of survival that, if my calculations are correct, is about eighty-five percent. Yours, as a sword user- don't think I hadn't heard you bragging about your sword skills and nothing else- if we factor in the facts that your metabolism is so fast you'll need tonnes of food, you're a total bighead so any allies you have will probably literally stab you in the back and you'll likely go into a metal breakdown without access to all that hair gel, is roughly sixty percent. You wanna survive, you'd better get away from the beauty salon and start working."

I open my mouth. Then I close it again. She smiles and walks away. Clearly I have some competition.

Anni Basset, D12 (15)

That was hell. Even on the train, I keep thinking I'm dreaming. At least I was fine when I came up. My district partner walked up to the stage, shook hands with me and passed out. He walks in now. "Hi," I smile at him, trying to be friendly, "feeling OK?"  
"No, but thanks for asking. You?"  
"I just don't wanna kill anyone. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did."

This continues for a while. It's a nice conversation, but at least one of us is going to die, so there's not much point in making friends. My district partner seems clever and subdued, his curly brown hair and blue eyes looking strange, like they're not quite real. I'm pretty competitive usually but not to this level. I'm also very practical, so I need to think about a game plan soon. As I think this, a redheaded girl comes in, fuming.

"Do any of you know how to deal with arrogant slimeballs such as my district partner? If so, I'd love to know," she says, clearly angry. Oh! I know what this is! I heard that the District Two tributes had had an argument about an hour ago. This must be the girl.  
"Well, I haven't had a lot of experience with this sort of thing, but my guess would be to give them a dose of reality. Show them they aren't so great after all," I offer. "Well, that's what I did. I think I won that one. I'm Ella, by the way."  
"I'm Anni."

I like this girl. But we haven't got time to talk now- we've arrived in the Capitol.


	3. Chariot Rides

**Hi, I'm back! I'm trying to get the pre-Games stuff done as quickly as possible, so I have been and will be updating a lot! I checked my stats for this story and in less than twenty-four hours, randomly, TWENTY-ONE PEOPLE had clicked on and read my story! I know that seems like nothing for you big Fanfictioners, but this is my first story and that number is very exciting. However, out of that twenty-one, only seven people decided to read the second chapter- and seven isn't too bad, but I'd like to know if I'm doing something wrong. If you have a suggestion, leave it as a review below! Oh, and by the way, I rewrote this completely as I thought I'd lost this copy, lost the rewrite and then realized I still had this one. It's been a long two hours getting it all sorted. :)**

* * *

 **Remember, you've got to stick around to see the end. Anyways, thank you for clicking on the story and enjoy!**

* * *

Henry Madderson, D1 (18)

"OW!" I cry, as the waxing strip is ripped off my leg.  
My stylist, Ivana Zorrel, is prepping me and Brianna, my district partner, for the chariot rides. District One produces nice things for the Capitol, so we are going as- wait for it- diamonds. However, I have not been blessed with the gift of beauty, so Ivana will have her "work cut out for her," as she said when I got into the prep room. When they are done tearing out my hair by the follicles, they wheel me into a room and show me my suit. It is no doubt ridiculously expensive. The blazer is beige and is dripping with the clear, beautiful jewels we are to become. The bottom half of the ensemble is much the same. The shirt is plain white and pristine, like fresh snow on a flat roof. I surprise myself with the truthful words that come out of my mouth: "I love it."

With a squeal of delight, Ivana scurries out of the room to fetch Brianna as I change. Even on me, the suit is wonderful to look at. And I can't even imagine how good the beautiful Brianna would look in her dress. Oh, hang on, I don't have to- Ivana has brought her into the room.

Her one-strapped, one-sleeved, floor-length dress is the same colour as my outfit, with the gemstones flowing out from the bottom of the sleeve on her right arm. It hugs her slim figure, showing off her slender body. Her blonde hair is loose around her shoulders, with a crown of jewels on the top. "Wow," I say, "you look beautiful."  
"Thanks."

We board the chariot, made to look like you guessed it- a diamond. We of course ride out first, and the white horses pull us along. Brianna smiles and waves. Not to be outdone, I blow kisses to the crowd. They go insane, cheering and stamping and throwing roses. And then it is over for us. I watch the other districts with interest. District Two are dressed as stone statues. They look surprisingly good, though the redheaded girl seems a little angry. District Three are clothed in white-silver cyborg-type costumes, tight and silver, with intricate black "circuit board" lines. They both appear confident, as do District Four, who are dressed like beautiful blue and green merpeople, with gills and everything. District Five, however, are stuck with _electricity pylon outfits_. They look awful, and they clearly know it. District Six aren't much better, with baggy "train track" costumes. Seven are in the classic lumberjack ensemble, and Eight look like a fairly nice mosaic. Nine have a better deal with tight gold catsuits for grain. Ten have possibly the worst chariot ride outfits I've ever seen- a cow and goat costume. Really? Really? District Eleven look as beautiful as Ten did awful, with the girl in a white dress and the boy in a green suit- for agriculture. Lastly, Twelve are in the age-old miner's costumes. We looked amazing, no doubt about it.

That was awesome.

Ricky Mason, D3 (14)

That was horrible. Desmond Linnik, our stylist, happily babbles away as my district partner Kierra Sanders and I roll our eyes. I quite like Kierra- she's down-to-earth, funny and smart. I can't get too friendly though. I'm pretty average at everything except my signature weapon, shurikens, but an ally is a bad idea even if they could help me fight as it's unlikely I'll find any shurikens in the arena. Allies take up rations. Allies can stab you in the back. No allies unless absolutely necessary. Even if I do find shurikens, I'll have to use them sparingly. A vicious killer isn't so popular as an underdog. That's a pretty safe game plan, I think.

When we get out of the lift, Kierra stops and asks me the worst question possible for the situation.

"Soooo... wanna be allies?".

Dang it.


	4. Training

**Hello! I am back! Those of you who have made it this far, nice one! You made my day. Remember to leave a review to make my smile even bigger! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Sammy White, D7 (17)

I am doomed. All the others look very, very intimidating, and I'm short, so they all look really big. They're all throwing axes and knives around like basketballs and I'm over here just trying to wrestle my sword out of its sheath. It looks like I'm going to have to team up with someone. With all hope lost for weapons, I turn to the survival station. Fire. Making a fire shouldn't be too hard...

It's hard. Well, not hard so much as hot. My finger has a huge blister on it. OK, fine. Fine! Berries. Edible food. Let's do this. Wait... this is easy! Maybe I've finally found something I'm good at! Oh, hang on, I think I just broke the machine. The District 4 boy, Brad Michigan- the most muscly, strongest tribute I've seen- completely flips out and lunges at me. I panic and spin around, winding him and causing two supervisors to scurry over and restrain the other boy- they don't bother with me because they register the genuine surprise on my face at what I've achieved. The other tributes, however, don't.

"That was awesome!"  
"How did you do that?"  
"You must be really good!"

The District One girl is conferring with her Careers. She marches up to me and utters the words of hope:  
"Hey kid, d'you want to join our alliance?"

Vivi Piper, D7 (15)

Oh shoot, Sammy's talking to that Career girl. That's a bad plan. I'm just about to go and help when I see them smile and shake hands. No way. Nowaynowaynoway. Did Sammy just land a place in the _Careers_? He must have really impressed them. That's happening. I need to concentrate on my training now, though. Bam! Bam! Aaaand... bam! Three dummies throwing-knived in the stomach. Dang, if the Games are this easy then I'll win for sure... but I can't get too confident. Focus, focus, focus. Axes are the difficult one. I've actually never held one before, so I guess now is the time to try. Oof! Heavy. Nope. Not an axe. I'll stick to knives. OK, so Sammy broke the edible food machine. Right. A team of Avoxes are hurriedly fixing it. Knife, knife, knife the dummies. Hmm. The problem is, tributes don't stay still when faced with a throwing knife like dummies do. How can I simulate that? Aha! I got it! I can spin around and throw the knife at random! I turn quickly, arms outstretched, people moving away from me. I spin faster... and faster... and faster... and then I let go.

The knife's blade rips through the whole row of dummies' heads, decapitating all of them, and is flung by the force to the opposite side of the room, embedding itself in one of the archery station's bullseyes.

The people in the room all look at me. I can feel my face going red. Then, all of a sudden, everyone starts applauding. Proper applauding, not the slow-clap-you're-so-dumb-that-was-ridiculous type. I don't want to seem like it was an accident (which it totally was) so I say "Thank you very much! I'll be here all day!"

Now I just have to keep faking it until I win.


	5. Scores

**Aha! We have a review! My face might just split in half with the smile... your feedback is important to me. Shoutout to District7axemurder! As this is my first fanfic ever, anything from viewing to following makes me very happy. We're going to skip out the individual training and just see the scores- I desperately want to get to the Games ASAP! Anyways, enjoy! N.B: Niamh is pronounced Neev. Just to make life easier :)  
**

* * *

Niamh Kiesha, D4 (14)

Well, this is it- the scores. My district partner and I couldn't be more different- he has some serious anger issues and I like to keep a level head- so this should be interesting. I don't think I did too badly but I don't want to get my hopes up. Oh, it's starting now. My heart quickens and I watch intently. Caesar Flickerman begins to read.

"Brianna Robinson, District One: 8."  
"Henry Madderson, District One: 7."  
"Mike Ellis, District Two: 8."  
"Ella Hiddoll, District Two: 10."

 _What_? Ten for that tiny mouse of a twelve-year-old? She must be good.

"Ricky Mason, District Three: 6."  
"Kierra Sanders, District Three: 8."

This is it. Our district. Our escort is practically jumping out of her seat.

"Brad Michigan, District Four: 9."

Brad seems happy with that one, and we all breathe a sigh of relief. The furniture stays intact for now.

"Niamh Kiesha, District Four: 9."

Whew! Not bad at all! I should fit right in with the rest of the Careers. Let's do this.

Freddie Numas, D5 (15)

OK, here it comes. I'm literally hanging off the edge of my seat now.

"Freddie Numas, District Five: 6."

A six? No more than I expected, but I won't be very memorable.

"Cecily Birch, District Five: 3."

A three for poor, shy little Cecily? She went to the reaping on her twelfth birthday, got chosen and got a three? That's brutal!

"Marcus Oboc, District Six: 7."  
"Gigi Worth, District Six: 5."  
" Vivi Piper, District Seven: 8."  
"Sammy White, District Seven: 6."  
" Garth Enderson, District Eight: 7."  
"Bella Issai, District Eight: 1."

A one. She might just have sealed her doom with that. Pathetic.

"Oliver Taurus, District Nine: 7."  
"Meghan Bromine, District Nine: 4."  
"Nishan Ibson, District Ten: 9."  
"Lily Harris, District Ten: 10."

Woah. Two tens this year. I'm not feeling that confident right now with my six.

"Harry Ashworth, District Eleven: 8."  
"Belle Brunson, District Eleven: 7."  
"Dennis Brown, District Twelve: 6."  
"Anni Basset, District Twelve: 6."

I'm doomed.


	6. Interviews

**Keeping the updates coming! I want to put this chapter in the eyes of a Capitol girl with her friend at home. This idea was inspired by leenylu- go check her out! This is where you'll get an idea of the all the characters. Anyways, this is take 2 of this chapter and will be briefer than take 1, enjoy!**

* * *

Lottie Milligan, Capitol (15)

My best friend Kyla and I are in front of my TV. We've got the snacks. We've got the blankets. We've got Kyla's parents' permission for her to stay here at mine tonight and for the duration of the games. It's gonna be epic. Let the interviews begin!

First up is Brianna Robinson from One. She's so pretty and confident and smiley like she's not even fazed by this huge Game she's about to be a part of. She's one to watch. She might win. Then we have her district partner, Henry Madderson. Funny, witty, confident, but seriously ugly. Next we're presented with the tiny, meek Ella Hiddoll from Two. She's shy until her district partner, Mike Ellis, is mentioned- at which point her fists ball in anger. Talking of Mike, here he comes. Oh my Panem, he is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. I can hear a few girls ah-ing in the audience, like Kyla and I are. Talk about arrogant, though. Oh, well, he's gorgeous and that's what counts. He and his district partner must really hate each other judging by the way they talk about the other. Drama between the Careers! Excellent! Ricky Mason from 3 touched the hearts of everyone with the story of his little sister Nyx back home, and his district partner Kierra surprised everyone with the fact that they are allies. Four is a little more interesting. The boy clearly has some anger issues while the girl is rational and level-headed. Both are confident that they can be the winner and fit in with the Careers. Let's see how that turns out. Five are fairly average, but the girl seems so scared. She went to the reaping on her twelfth birthday. But guess what? The boy offered to ally with her to protect her! That's so sad and beautiful! Marcus Oboc and Gigi Worth from Six are both bow users. Aha! Seven is the interesting one. I heard about Vivi Piper's victory with the knives in training, and she discusses it with Caesar confidently and mysteriously. Apparently she was offered a place in the Careers but turned it down, because she thinks "they'll stab me in the back whatever chance they get". And the boy! Sammy White, the shortest tribute, accepted the offer into the Careers when he took down Brad Michigan, the boy from Four, without even blinking! So we have a District Seven boy in the Careers now. Wow! Garth Enderson and Bella Issai from Eight are pathetic- the girl in particular. She was the one who scored a one in training. They practically whisper their answers to Caesar's questions. Nine are much better, stoic and confident, though clearly not happy. Ten are possibly the highest scoring district this year. Nishan Ibson and Lily Harris obviously have a lot of confidence, but don't offer much of a friendly response. Harry Ashworth and Belle Brunson make a good pair of tributes for District Eleven, if a little boring. Finally, Anni Basset from Twelve seems friendly but a little useless and Dennis Brown actually seems really smart. I wonder how he'll do?

Oh my Panem, I'm so excited. Let the 67th Hunger Games... begin!


	7. Day 1: The Cornucopia Bloodbath

**Aw yeah! We have the Games! Now the updates will be considerably longer with more POVs to provide optimum Hunger Games experience. The POV's will be fairly short this time for obvious reasons, but they'll get longer as time goes on. This is gonna be awesome to write as this is where the action's at! Remember to leave a review if you liked it! Anyways, without further ado, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Oliver Taurus, D9 (17)

I zip up the jacket on my uniform. It's fitted and warm, with a waterproof layer. My stylist whispers "Good luck," to me, and I thank him with a small smile. I'm going it alone. I'm going to run into the Cornucopia and grab something, then get the hell out of there. I think of Meghan, my district partner. She can take care of herself. But at least one of us will die I step inside the tube and it seals, pushing me upwards. For a second I am blinded by the light, and then the arena comes into view.

Thick forest surrounds me. No fir trees. It looks very much like a summer forest, with sunlight dappling the leaves. The countdown begins.

60...  
59...

I think of all the families who will lose their child today and in the coming days.

32...  
31...

I think of my family back home.

19...  
18...

I think of my fate.

5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1...

The gong sounds.

I sprint into the centre. However, before I can get far, the body of Bella Issai falls at my feet. I leap over her and look around. There's Marcus from Six with a bow already. He pulls back the string and aims at me. He is about to release... and he falls to the ground. Henry from One is standing over him with a knife. I spot a blue backpack in front of me. However, Mike from Two sees it at the same time as me and we both rush for it. It turns into a full-on wrestling match, and Mike grabs a sword from nearby and tries to stick it in me. I am too quick for him, and he roars with rage and tries to stab me. I pick up the backpack and the sword gets stuck in it. I pull it out and threaten Mike.  
"You come any closer, and I'll impale you like pencil through paper," I growl. He gets the message and backs off. I run and run until I am deep in the forest. I make sure I am completely alone, and I open my backpack. A coil of rope- not a small one either, a sleeping bag, an empty flask, a pouch of dried food and some water purification drops. That paired with my sword is a pretty good lot. I find a good tree and set up camp on one of the thickest and widest branches This isn't too bad. Bring it on, Gamemakers.

Cecily Birch, D5 (12)

Oh my Panem. I'm in the middle of the bloodbath and I can't find Freddie. I need to be strong, but I was depending on him. I find a sleeping bag and a dagger, and run. If I just find Freddie, then- oof! No need. I just banged heads with him. "Hey," I say in a dazed voice, "let's find camp."

About an hour of trekking through woodland later, we find something. It is a large bush, with an opening just big enough for us to get into, and it's hollow inside.  
"This is perfect," he breathes. The inside is plenty big enough for us and our stuff. I begin to roll out my sleeping bag. "Bagsy the left side," I laugh. Soon enough, we have our stuff emptied out on the floor. Turns out Freddie found a backpack and a bow with a quiver of arrows, and he got an empty flask, some food and a sleeping bag in that backpack. All in all, we're pretty set up. Tomorrow we'll go and find water. But for now, we're all good.

Meghan Bromine, D9 (18)

This is ridiculous. I've been walking around with a pack of throwing knives for an hour and I've still got nowhere to sleep! I did manage to catch a rabbit though, so I won't go hungry. Suddenly, I hear a noise. An animal? No- both the tributes from Three and the boy from Eight ganging up on me! How did they even find me? OK... they have a bow and arrows, but I have throwing knives. Bam! One into the chest of the Three girl. A cannon fires, and I realise what I've done. No time for worrying now though- the boy from Eight shot an arrow at me, which flies just past my arm. I throw another knife at him, and it hits him in the neck. Blood spurts from him, and he lies still. Another cannon. The boy from Three evaluates that he's no match for me and skedaddles. Two kills already. But still no camp! Aha! A willow tree! Fairly concealed, with the branches hanging down to the ground, making it hard to see through them so I shouldn't have a problem with fires, sheltered because of those branches... not bad, I'd say! I learned how to make a fire in training, and I know you can make it less obvious if you put stones on it, so pretty soon I'm cooking my skinned and gutted rabbit at a dim but hot fire with little smoke. For now, I am safe.

Vivi Piper, D7 (15)

I have my knives, I have my sleeping bag, I have my camp on a tree branch and I have my backpack of food and water. I've been productive for once in my life! I need to keep up the act that I'm a formidable enemy, that I totally meant to do what I did in training. I have to be ruthless. I have to keep up this act. As it gets dark, I hear the anthem play and I watch for faces in the sky.

First is Kierra from Three. No surprise that all of One and Two survived. Then Marcus from Six. Then both from Eight. Then both from Eleven, and Anni from Twelve is last. That means seventeen are left. That's a lot of competition. Oh well. Most of them are scared of me anyway. Let's just hope I can keep the pretence going for the whole way.

* * *

 **Okay, just going to list the remaining tributes for you:  
**

 **Both from One. Both from Ten.  
Both from Two. Dennis Brown from Twelve  
Ricky Mason from Three.  
Both from Four.  
Both from Five.  
Gigi Worth from Six.  
Both from Seven.  
Both from Nine.**

 **I know that seems like a lot, but it'll deteriorate quickly, I promise! Keep looking out for Day Two!**


	8. Day 2: Game Plan

**Hello and welcome back! This is Day 2 of the 67th Hunger Games. Please leave a review telling me who you want to win, who should get sponsors, if I could be doing anything better- you know the drill. Remember, you've got to stick around to know who's going to win! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Ella Hiddoll, D2 (12)

This year's group of Careers aren't fantastic. Sure, we've got the fun Brianna and Henry and the rational Niamh, but we also have Brad with the anger issues, Sammy the nice enough but very small and probably useless and Mike the arrogant. Brad, of course, has taken charge of the group- he smashed up the base when we suggested Niamh as a leader so we decided an easy life (or what's left of it) is best. I don't think Mike ever forgave me for what I said on the train- and I haven't forgiven him either- but I couldn't help it. When someone makes me mad, all the things that I've been too shy to say come tumbling out of my mouth.

"Alright guys, move it, move it! I want you all to brush up on your signature weapon skills- that means all of you, Sammy- while I find some tributes!" barks Brad. This makes me angry. Sure, he's leader, but he's no better than the rest of us! I see everyone else's fists clench, and I can feel it rising and rising, until...  
"Why don't you practice your skills too, Brad? Are you just afraid of getting beaten up again?" I say. Immediately I regret it.

OK. So now we're definitely minus a base. Who knew that the Cornucopia was capable of being smashed so easily? We definitely can't fix it into anything remotely useful now. Suddenly, everyone is silent and turns to me. My heartbeat quickens as they pick up their weapons. I pick up my backpack with my share of stuff in it and scarper. My legs ache and my chest begins to tighten. Suddenly, I spot a willow tree. I take a knife and throw it randomly. It hits Niamh, not fatally, but enough to injure her. As she's so valuable to them, all the Careers stop to help her. Even though the pain in my chest is unbearable and I can hardly breathe, I use this time to run out of sight. Suddenly, I spot a willow tree- big with the branches hanging down to the ground. Perfect. I use the last of my strength to burst in there, only to find Meghan Bromine.  
"Please...hide...me...Careers...after...me...yeah..." I manage. I thought she was going to kill me right there and then, but she's compassionate. She tells me to climb as high as it seems safe and she'd take care of the Careers. So, desperate as I was, I began to climb. As I'm so small, most of the branches can hold my weight, so I can go pretty high up. As I predicted, one of them bursts in- Henry- and begins to advance on Meghan.  
"Where is she?" he demands. Meghan tries the play-dumb trick, but it's not working. He is just about to kill her when I take a knife from my belt and aim it at his head.

Meghan doesn't fully register what I did until the cannon fires. I am surprised at myself, but I was told I was to volunteer at eighteen anyway so I guess a kill was inevitable. We drag the body out until it is suitably far away enough from the tree so the Career's don't guess Meghan's location. Then, when we're safe in the tree base, she confronts me.  
"Did you do that?" she asks.  
"Yuh-huh," I tell her.  
"Thank you for saving my life," we say simultaneously. We both laugh.  
"Well, I suppose I should get going now. You would've asked someone before the Games if you wanted an alliance, and I don't want to take up your supplies. But I still won't think of you as an enemy," I say. Just as I turn around to leave, Meghan puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"Kid, you can stay if you want. I mean, I can hunt pretty well, so there won't be a food shortage or anything, and you did save my life back there. Besides, I like you. So?"  
A small smile spreads across my face. "Accepted," I gratefully sigh.

Ricky Mason, D3 (14)

OK, I'm minus my district partner, plus an enemy and also panicking. I've got food, water, a bow and some arrows but no camp. I just need to avoid the Cornucopia because that's where the Careers are. Suddenly I hear voices. I might not have camp but at least I should be interesting for the Capitol so they don't burn me alive or whatever. I pull back the string of my bow, and I see Brianna, as in Careers Brianna, threatening poor little Cecily from Five with a sword. Now this really gets to me. Cecily is barely twelve. She's been twelve for a week or so, which is almost eleven. Therefore she is a small child compared to me, and I feel obligated to protect her. I jump out in front of Brianna and surprise her. Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Dammit, Kierra was the one with the bow skills. Now I'm out of arrows. As I realise this, I give up. I give up on the Games. I have nothing to use. Nowhere to hide. So I spread my arms out and say "Go on then. Do it."

She has every chance to kill me. Every chance. But she falters and pauses. I can see the fear in her eyes and I realise _she can't kill_. Dummies and people are different. Dummies are plastic. People have families and friends and hopes and dreams. She's never killed anyone. I begin to laugh. I take her sword from her and stab her through the stomach. "Brianna Robinson shouldn't have been the face in the sky. But it was. And it was your fault," I say. The cannon fires, and Brianna is well and truly dead. Cecily looks scared when I turn to her, but I surprise her by saying "You have an ally?"  
"Yes," she replies.  
"Go back to them. I won't hurt you. Promise."  
She looks stunned and suspicious but what choice does she have? I nod at her and she scurries off. I keep looking for camp and eventually find a cave. I am pleasantly surprised by the fact that it has a moat around it and and some stepping stones. I can use my iodine water drops to purify the water and hey! Instant source of life. Oh yeah, things are looking up. The sky darkens as the anthem begins to play.

Henry Madderson from One is first. Then Brianna, and that's two deaths today. Hang on a minute. I used to study psychology and if school taught me anything it's that the Careers hunt in packs. The only time they split up is when they're looking for someone. If one dies, they all usually die if they're together because they stop to pick up the valuable ones- and Henry was valuable. And the only time they split up to look for someone is if they want to kill a traitor to the alliance. Assuming that that traitor wasn't Brianna, that means that somebody has run away from the Careers. Since their face wasn't in the sky, that means that the escapee is still out there. And that means that the Careers are still hunting him or her down. Which means that they're occupied with searching, which also means that their base would be left unguarded for a while... so I can steal their stuff. They're also, if my calculations that I just listed are correct, three down, with both from District One and this probable traitor gone. Four people in their alliance left and an unguarded base. I'll be feasting on their food tomorrow night.


	9. Day 3 pt 1: Breaking Ties

**Heya and I'm saawwy I haven't been here for a month. There's been school and homework and I've been ill and it's been really hectic. Thanks so much to those who reviewed, it made my day!** **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Dennis Brown, D12 (13)

This dowsing thing is useless. If I point this Y-shaped stick then the way it wobbles is supposed to point me to water. I've been doing this for an hour- I'm desperate, OK?- and nothing has happened. With a sigh I throw the stick away. I sit down against a big tree, its branches giving me shade. Suddenly, an axe flies towards my head from above, which I barely move out of the way of. Another tribute? _No, Dennis, an axe just fell from the sky,_ I can hear my older sister saying, _of course it's another tribute, idiot_. It's Oliver from Nine. He's big. A lot bigger than me in any case. He jumps down so we're face to face.  
"A fight? So early in the morning?" I attempt. I am answered with an arrow flying at me, which I duck under. Luckily, I am not unarmed. He launches his axe at me at the same time that I throw my spear that I was carrying on my back. As the spear obliterates his stomach, the axe lands in mine. "No hard feelings? Nice shot, by the way," I smile weakly.  
"None, and thanks," he smiles. At least I have a clear conscience as his cannon fires and mine does too.

Gigi Worth, D6 (16)

I almost fall out of my tree as I am rudely awakened by two cannons. Two cannons already! I scramble down and pack up my stuff to go and find a new camp, as I did yesterday. Nobody can pinpoint my location that way. Any tributes I may encounter will not follow me home. They will die. Simple as. For instance, this District Ten boy and girl trying to shoot me are going to`get axed in the head... wait a minute. These two scored really high in training and I only got a 5... OK I'm scared. Run away! Run away! Sprint, jump, DON'T GET SHOT IN THE FACE... and mission failed. At least this arrow didn't hit me in the bloodba- wait a minute...

Lily Harris, D10 (14)

Her cannon fires. "Nice shot," I say to Nishan.  
"Thanks," he replies, "because you're next."  
"What? I thought we were allies?"

He doesn't give me time to answer as he fires an arrow at me. Luckily I am too fast for him and I leap to the side. He snarls and launches himself onto my legs, rugby-tackling me to the ground. The earth smells like doom as I wrestle him, punching and kicking and all the rest of it. There is a knife in his belt. If I could just reach it...

* * *

 **Sorry this was so short. I just wanted to keep it going but everything is so up in the air at the moment what with school and all the rest of it. See ya!**


End file.
